wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Herszt
thumb|290pxHerszt(ang. Warboss)' -' Tytuł Kasty rządzącej Orków w której to znajdują się największe i najsilniejsze osobniki z pośród rasy Orkoidów. Swoją pozycję Herszt zdobywa poprzez brutalną siłę a także przebiegłość pokonując wszystkich oponentów, którzy stali mu na drodze do władzy dzięki czemu już jako wódz bandy a nawet i całego plemienia może uznać za swoją własność wszystko czego sięgnie wzrokiem chyba, że będzie to należeć do innego Herszta. Najpotężniejszych Hersztów w galaktyce zwie się Arcyhersztami. Te bestie potrafią władać pomniejszymi Hersztami a nawet i całymi planetami dzięki czemu są w stanie zwołać Waaaagh! i rozprzestrzeniać je po galaktyce. Geneza Hersztowie nieprzerwanie walczą i umierają, zdobywając więcej władzy lub ją tracąc, jednak wszystkich zielonoskórych wojowników łączy wspólna cecha. Każdy z nich nie ważne jak potężny i jak wielką hordą włada musiał zaczynać swoją drogę na szczyt jako zwykły Chopak na samym dnie orkowej hierarchii. Jeśli zwykły zielonoskóry ma wystarczająco szczęścia i nie zostanie zabity w boju lub przez większego pobratymca, będzie zwiększał swoje rozmiary i siłę wraz z każdym pokonanym przeciwnikiem. Ork, który przetrwa wystarczająco długo jest na tyle duży, że jest w stanie rzucić wyzwanie samemu Hersztowi. Gdy obecny Herszt zginie w pojedynku, młody pretendent zyskuje miano lidera całego plemienia. Wówczas wszystko co do tej pory należało do dawnego przywódcy teraz jest w rękach nowego właściciela. Od tej pory reszta Orków w plemieniu będzie musiała słuchać każdego rozkazu nowego Herszta, ponieważ Orkowie ponad wszystko cenią siłę i zawsze będą wspierać tego kto jest silniejszy. Cykl ten trwa nieprzerwanie od milionów lat i nie ważne jak dany Herszt będzie potężny, zawsze się znajdzie jakiś Ork, który zajmie jego miejsce. Rola w bitwie thumb|200pxTo skąd wywodzi się Herszt i w jaki sposób doszedł do władzy definiuje sposób prowadzenia bandy do boju oraz jego aktywność w walce. Niektórzy Hersztowie bezpośrednio wspierają swoje siły nierzadko szarżując na czele hordy Orków i wykorzystując każdą okazję na zmiażdżenie swoich wrogów, podczas gdy inni wolą dowodzić sowimi siłami z dala od wiru walki, angażując się w nią gdy sytuacja tego najbardziej wymaga. Niezależnie od tego jaką Herszt preferuję strategię każdy posiada własną świtę, która chroni Herszta i podąża zanim wszędzie tam gdzie on. Świty stanowią elitę zielonoskórych składającą się z najgroźniejszych i najlepiej wyposażonych Orków takich jak Burszuje czy Megaburszuje. Największym zagrożeniem nie są jednak ci, którzy stoją za Hersztem ale on sam. Każdy Herszt stanowi swoistą jednoosobową armię, która jest w stanie zmienić los bitwy a nawet i swojej wojny wykorzystując przy tym najlepszy ekwipunek jakim dysponuje jego plemie jak i swoją siłę i charyzmę, których używał, aby zdobyć władzę. W zależności od tego do jakiego klanu należy Herszt, walka z nim może być zupełnie różnym doświadczeniem. * 'Gofy -' Herszowie z klanu Gofów są uznawani za najbrutalniejszych i najtwardszych wojowników nawet jak na standardy zielonoskórych. Hersztowie Gofów będą szarżować wprost na przeciwnika i wyszukiwać najzacieklejszych czempionów wroga, którzy będą stanowić jak nawiększe wyzwanie. * 'Wredne Słońca -' Z racji tego, że wszystkie Wredne Słocńa są fanakymi prędkości i szybkich pojazdów również i Hersztowie poruszają się na szybkich i zabójczych maszynach, które wyrzucają z siebie obłoki spalin. Pojazd Herszta jest równie zabójczy co on sam/ * 'Złe Ksienżyce -' Wywodzący siez tego klanu Hersztowie, są prawdopodobnie najbogatsi ze wszystkich i lubią się z tym obnosić poprzez korzystanie z pozłacanego ekwipunku lub używaniu ekstrawaganckich i prestiżowych broni. Herszt, Złych Księżyców będzie zawsze otoczony przez drogie i potężne sprzęty, które wywołują zazdrość i wszystkich innych Orków. * 'Krfawe Topory -' Mimo tego, że Hersztowie Krfawych Toporów nie są tak dzicy i krwiozerczy a zdecydowanie bardziej roztropni niż reszta Hersztów to mogą się okazać znacznie bardziej wymagającym przeciwnikiem przez ich wyszukane taktyki, których nie powstydził by się niejeden Imperialny Generał. * 'Wenżogryzy -' Przez konserwatyzm tego klanu i umiłowanie tradycji wielu jego Hersztów nie posiada tak śmiercionośnych broni i pojazdów co wodzowie innych klanów to mogą pohwalić się dzikością i wytrzymałością nie spotykanych nigdzie indziej. Dodatkowym atutem Hersztów jest możliwość dosiadania specjalnie wychodowanego rodzaju Gargantuicznych Rozgniataczy, zdolniego zgnieść nawet Imperialnego Tytana. * 'Trupie Czachy -' Jak to Trupie Czachy maja w zwyczaju również ich Herszowie są urodzonymi kleptomanami, którzy uwielbiają gromadzić wszystko co nie jest na stałę przytwierdzone do ziemi. Majątek Hersztów Trupich Czach jest ogromny i pochodzi głównie z grabieży przeciwników jak i innych Orków. Podczas stracia nigdy nie wiadomo czym bedzie dysponował Herszt. Hersztowie choć wielcy i potężny mają o wiele więcej do straceni niż mogą zyskać. To czy dany wódz zwycięży zależy od jego decyzji i umiejętności a każda porażka ujawnia jego słabości, co wielu będzie chciało wykorzystać by zająć jego miejsce. Niejednokrotnie śmierć Herszta w bitwie przedwcześnie kończyła całe Waaaagh! ponieważ od razu zaczęły się toczyć walki o władzę i pozycję wśród najsilniejszych Orków. Typy Hersztów * 'Herszt -' Jest najzwyklejszym i najczęściej spotykanym typem orkowego wodza jakiego można znaleźć w galaktyce. Wzrostem i siłą przewyższa wszystkich swoich pobratymców. Przeważnie Hersztami zostają najbrutalniejsi z Burszujów. thumb|center|150px * 'Wielki Mek -' Mekaniak, który oprócz tworzenia zabójczych wynalazków dowodzi bandami pomniejszych Cudaków lub i nawet całymi hordami zielonoskórych. Najwyższą pozycję w plemieniu Wielki Mek zdobył poprzez eliminowanie wrogów zbudowaną przez siebie bronią. Ci Hersztowie w czasie bitwy najczęściej sami używają swoich najlepszych "zabawek" lub sterują największymi z własnoręcznie zbudowanych maszyn. thumb|center|160px * 'Herszt prędkości -' Najwięksi i najbardziej szaleni członkowie Kultu Szybkości. Hersztowie prędkości dowodzą bandami Prędkoświrów, kierując całymi watahami pojazdów. Hersztowie ci jak na Prędkoświrów przystało prowadzą najszybsze pojazdy, jakie udało się zbudować Mekaniakom nierzadko samemu je ulepszając. Hersztowie Prędkości jadą na czele swoich zmotoryzowanych Waaaagh! nie zatrzymując się dosłownie przed niczym, rozjedżając wszystko na swojej drodze. thumb|center|170px * 'Hersztowi latacze -' Herszowie, stający na czele grup należących do odłamu Kultu Szybkości, którzy upodobali sobie latanie ponad wszystko inne. Należący do tego ugrupowania Hersztowie są fanatykami latania pilotując najbardziej zaawansowane maszyny latające w arsenale Orków. thumb|center|170px * 'Herszt Dziwolong -' Przeważnie Dziwolongi są samotnikami trzymanymi z dala od plemienia ze względu na moc, która pod wpływem zewnętrznych bodżców może doprowadzić do katastrofy. Czasem jednak można trafić na Dziwolonga, który na tyle opanował moc psioniczną, że potęga jaką dysponuje nie tylko pozwoliła mu pokonać wszystkich swoich wrogów, ale i przekonać wszystkich innych Orków, kto powinien nimi rządzić. Herszt Dziwolong jest szczególnie groźny ponieważ łączy w sobie zarówno wielkość i siłę zwykłego Orka z ogromną potęgą zdolną niszczyć całe armię. thumb|center|170px Znani Hersztowie Imiona najbardziej znanych Hersztów i Arcyhersztów wywołują podziw wśród Orków oraz strach i nienawiść pośród wrogów. *Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka - Arcyherszt, Bestia Armageddonu *Gorgutz Wyrwiczerep - Herszt Orków z Lorn V, Kronus, Kaurawa i przywódca piratuf *Wazdakka Gutsmek *Grimskull *Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub *Grax *Rargutz *Snagrod *Szypki Szef Krooldakka, Arcyherszt Prędkoświrów Źródła *Kodeks: Orkowie (4 edycja) str. 8,10, 13-17, 32, 34, 36 *Kodeks: Orkowie (2 edycja) str. 6-7, 10, 24-26 *White Dwarf: Listopad 2018 str. 47 *Dawn of War (gra PC) *Space Marine (gra PC) Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Jednostki Orków Kategoria:Piechota Orków Kategoria:Rangi i tytuły